With the support of Keck Foundation and NSF, we have an active program throughout the year to take both undergraduate and high school students in experiencing research in structural and computational biology. The work of two high school students has been impressive to work out the WWW page for the Center and for the SPECTRA help file. The undergraduate students have worked on data processing, program improvement and computer system managing.